Yotsuba
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Four-leaf clover kini hanya tersisa tiga, karena yang satu telah menemukan arahnya sendiri, diterbangkan oleh angin amarah dan dendam.


" Hei, Sasuke-kun! Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya sebuah suara manis dibuat - buat milik seorang gadis dalam masa pubertasnya.

" Lihat apa?" sergah sebuah suara milik bocah lelaki bersurai kuning - kejinggaan bertampang bodoh.

" Aku tak bertanya padamu, bodoh!" timpal si gadis galak, dia berpaling ke bocah laki - laki yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya, matanya berbinar dan suaranya kembali terdengar manis saat dia berkata selanjutnya, " Yotsuba! Disebelah sana! Kuharap kelompok kita akan seperti kelopaknya, selalu bersama sampai tua..."

* * *

><p>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Yotsuba ©Furelis

* * *

><p>Bodoh !<p>

Begitu dia biasa berkata, seakan hanya kata itu saja yang terpatri di otaknya tiap kali kami bertemu. Sepasang manik pekat sepekat surainya tak pernah lepas dari pandangan meremehkan, menatap raga ini dengan malas. Sementara sang gadis bersurai merah jambu hanya menatapnya lembut, penuh kekaguman, seakan hanya dia saja pemuda di muka bumi ini. Mengacuhkanku, mereka berdua, seperti biasa.

Gadis itu tetap rupawan, apapun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya yang ranum : _bodoh, mesum, kurang ajar!. _Sesering apapun kepalannya terarah kepadaku, juga sekeras apapun tulang keringnya menerpa wajah ini. Ah.. itu hanya membuatnya semakin manis. Manis sekali.

Lalu saat itu datang. Rasanya seperti berada dalam surga dan neraka sekaligus. Bersatu dalam sebuah kelompok, bersama dengan si gadis lebih menyenangkan dibanding ditraktir mie ramen ichiraku oleh Iruka sensei. Ironis sekali, tapi memang kenyataannya rasa mual menyeruak saat nama uchiha disebut – sebut. Si bocah jenius, penyendiri menjadi teman satu kelompokku! Apa aku lupa mengatakan kalau dia _juga _sangat tampan! Hell, apa yang harus kulakukan agar tak terlihat menyedihkan dimata Sakura?

Kelompok kami bernama Kelompok Tujuh, beranggotakan empat, seperti yotsuba. Mau tak mau kami berempat mengisi hari – hari bersama menuntaskan misi, untuk menjadi shinobi professional. Berbagi bekal makan siang di bawah senja pertama yang kami lalui sebagai satu tim. Meskipun terasa sangat kaku, tapi terasa seperti sebuah keluarga. Keluarga kedua setelah Iruka – sensei. Awal yang cukup menjanjikan. Tapi sial! Nyatanya tak seperti itu.

Awalnya menyebalkan, yah sangat menyebalkan. Jauh melebihi bisikan – bisikan di balik punggung ini, bisikan penuh tanya menjengkelkan dan sangat merisaukan kalbu, mempertanyakan asal – usulku atau kebenaran tentang siluman yang bersemayam di raga ini. Menyebalkan, meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Bagaimana rasanya kalau dihina didepan gadis yang kau sukai? Yah aku tak peduli kalau hanya Kakashi-sensei saja yang mendengarnya. Aku muak sekali dengan seringai itu. Apalagi dengan punggung itu, punggung berlambang kipas merah yang selalu dia tunjukkan tiap kali batang hidungku terjangkau radarnya. Seperti perisai yang memisahkan dunia kami berdua yang begitu berbeda. Dunianya yang penuh dengan kekaguman, duniaku yang hanya di isi oleh isak tangis bocah rubah menyedihkan. Pikiran itu menjadi benang – benang terhubung yang selalu melekat di kepala yang bebal ini. Diperkuat dengan suara dengan nada dingin menusuk, " _Enyahlah bodoh_."

Kalimatnya itu seakan menegaskan semua tatapan merendahkan setiap hari di kelas. Menyirami kembali benih – benih kehampaan yang dulu pernah menyergap kalbu ini, yang dulu hanya bisa di dicabut oleh Iruka-sensei.

Serpihan – serpihan memori ini masih segar. Begitu segarnya sampai – sampai aku merasa baru kemarin terjadi. Rasanya gendang telinga ini menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat , hingga tak secuil pun suara – suara lain terdengar. Saat itu, dengan sudut mulut penuh darah dan lebam di sana – sini, dia mengatakannya. Masih dengan sikap sok – elegan khasnya.

" _Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu, Naruto."_

Tanpa perlu lisan atau ungkapan remeh temeh yang sama sekali bukan gayanya yang dingin dan acuh. Rentetan kata itu mengubah sesuatu, meskipun tak semuanya. Ya, aku tahu , dia pun tahu. Uraian kata itu menjalin sebuah ikatan berharga di antara kami, setidaknya bagiku. Ikatan yang orang – orang sebut sebagai persahabatan. Yah memang tak persis seperti bayangan orang - orang mengenai sebuah persahabatan.

Ucapan selamat pagi, ungkapan penyemangat, tepukan di bahu saat terpuruk, senyuman hangat seorang teman. Jangan membayangkannya semacam itu! Dia bisa muntah mendengarnya. Bahkan aku pun merasa mual. Sebagai gantinya – kalau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai pengganti – ada sindiran – sindiran, olokan – olokan bernada sarkatis tiap kali jiwa ini terpuruk, juga nada menantang di suaranya tiap kali aku berhasil melangkah lebih jauh. Mungkin itu yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memancingku agar berlatih lebih keras.

Aku selalu iri, dia mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun. Iri yang begitu dalam. Tapi ada yang lebih dalam daripada itu, aku merasa senang. Senang yang tak terbendung. Dia orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Teman pertamaku. _Karena bagiku dia adalah dinding yang harus kulalui_.

Seperti sungai yang mengalir dengan berisik, kelompok kami juga berisik, benar begitu kan Sasuke? Berisik dengan omong kosongku tentang menjadi Hokage, kalimat pujaan yang tak henti – henti mengalir dari mulut Sakura, bahkan Kakashi-sensei bisa menjadi sangat berisik saat edisi terbaru icha – icha paradise keluar. Semuanya begitu berisik, tapi menyenangkan.

Saat itu kukira aku telah mengenalnya dengan baik, sama baiknya dia mengenalku . Semua kebiasaan, pikiran juga perasaan. Tapi lagi – lagi kenyataannya tak seperti itu. _Ternyata itu hanya asaku saja_.

Lalu, seperti sungai yang perlahan mengalir menuju hilir, percikan – percikan keceriaan kelompok tujuh mulai menghilang, suara – suara tawa di dalamnya mulai lenyap. Keheningan merayap.

Satu hari yang memporak – porandakan datang secara tiba - tiba. Dia bilang untuk menjadi kuat, seorang shinobi harus membunuh teman terdekatnya. Lalu dia mendatangiku, bilang ingin membunuhku. Apa dia tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Rasanya sekali lagi, seperti surga dan neraka. Surga karena secara tak langsung, dia mengakui kalau aku teman terdekatnya. Bayangkan! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menganggapku teman terdekatnya! Rasanya cita – citaku menjadi Hokage hanya ungkapan sambil lalu, tak penting lagi. Lalu segera neraka menyambut. Dia meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan semua memori yang tercipta. Dia bilang dia tak peduli lagi pada ikatan itu.

Tulang rusuk ini seakan mengempis, membuat dada terasa sesak tatkala melihat Iris hijau bening milik Sakura kini selalu terlihat sendu dan _lelah_. Semua kelelahanku buyar saat kulihat Kelopak matanya menghitam karena terlalu banyak cairan yang dikeluarkannya tiap kali mendengar nama Uchiha. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku tak tahan.

Otot – otot yang letih ini mengeras ketika kelompok lain lewat – secara tak sengaja memamerkan pertengkaran, kegaduhan serta kebersamaan mereka sebagai sebuah tim. Pada saat – saat seperti itu, Kakashi-sensei bahkan terdengar menyedihkan dengan leluconnya. Yah, dia tak bisa disalahkan, karena bagaimanapun Yotsuba akan kehilangan keindahannya bila ada satu kelopaknya yang absen kan? Semuanya takkan berarti bila kau tak ada disini kan, Sasuke?

Karena itu aku selalu berjuang, mati – matian. Kesana kemari, mencoba segala kemungkinan – _juga harapan tak pasti_. Begitu kerasnya hingga semua orang di desa menganggapku monster. Hanya kelompok tujuh yang mengerti dan memahami semuanya. Bukan hanya aku, semua kelopak yotsuba mati – matian berusaha. Sasuke juga, meskipun kini tujuannya tak searah lagi.

Tadi kubilang awal, tapi aku tak bisa menyebutkan akhirnya seperti apa. Karena semuanya masih sebatas awan – awan mimpi yang terus menggantung di langit – langit hati yang mulai kehilangan harapan. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan buku – buku jari ini, saat pertapa mesum yang sangat kuhormati itu menyuruhku untuk menyerah, dan fokus pada misiku menjadi hokage dan omong kosong mengenai menyelamatkan Konoha. Bahkan seorang sennin belum mengenal betul perangaiku yang keras kepala ini . Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan desa kalau seorang teman saja tak bisa kuselamatkan? Aku kan shinobi konoha! Berarti tekadku ini tekad api! Takkan ada yang bisa memadamkannya! Mereka bilang menjadi seorang shinobi harus membunuh perasaan. Jangan menghiraukan teman yang jelas – jelas berkhianat, mereka bilang itu bodoh. Omong kosong macam apa itu!

Mereka sama sekali tak memahamiku. Dari dulu aku kan memang monster. Kalau berhenti dan menyerah di sebut jenius, bodoh selamanya pun aku tak keberatan. Aku tak peduli, seperti biasa, acuhkan saja, aku takkan pernah menyerah.

Karena meskipun semuanya kini hanya sebuah memori, tapi ikatan itu masih tetap ada. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura. Janji terbesarku seumur hidup, untuk mengembalikan kelopak yotsuba yang menghilang. Karena orang yang menelantarkan temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah, benar kan Kakashi-sensei?

Karena semuanya belum berakhir, iya kan Sasuke?

.

.

Teruntuk Uchiha Sasuke :

Hei bocah sialan! Dimanapun kau saat ini, Pulanglah ! Sakura menunggumu! Kami menantimu. Pakkun juga rindu bau tubuhmu! Jadi, pulanglah!

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>AN : Yotsuba dalam bahasa jepang berarti four – leaf. Jangan bunuh saya karena ficnya abal ,pasti ada typo dan kesalahan disana sini. saya menulisnya berdasarkan ingatan saya yang hilang timbul. Karena bagaimanapun _dulu_ saya fans Naruto sampai Itachi mati hehe. Yah semua kritik saya terima, harapan saya cuma satu : semoga anda tak menyesal membaca fic ini (:

Review ?


End file.
